


Broken Heart

by Laviente



Series: Enigmatic Disaster [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviente/pseuds/Laviente
Summary: Poetic reflection told from Edward and his feelings about the loss of his partner, Envy.





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a poem told from Edward's PoV about Envy - This is in connection to Cry of the Dove.

Alone in the darkness  
Seeking the moment  
of final release  
I sit here, trembling

Wolves howl in the night  
My name upon their  
whispered words  
I can't escape the fate

Broken and shattered  
Insignificant and battered  
I've been left  
wallowing in destitution

Pain grips my soul  
The memory of you  
the one image I see  
of what I can't have.

Hollowed cries  
injustice and pain  
I can't continue alone  
Why did you leave me?

Lies and disillusion.  
Pain and lamination  
These things you left me  
I still have no answers

Why won't you return?  
What have I done?  
Wasn't I your only one?  
Wasn't I good enough?

Suffering my own wounds  
The cuts to my own heart  
How deep they run.  
All because you went away

I can't live  
I can't breathe  
I can't continue on  
If you're not with me

I still falter to  
the remembrances  
of you and I  
And I can't forget  
all the love we shared.

Soft touches  
And velvet kisses  
All these I envision  
As I reach the final destination

Breaking like glass  
I've fallen apart  
Yanked from at the seems  
Fading away into the abyss

I now realize  
I can't continue on  
If you're not by my side  
If you're not there to guide me

One final cut  
Will destroy the flame  
And my candle  
Will finally go out

But something stops me  
And I ask why?  
No answers come forth  
Only a silent plea

Is that you?  
Are you calling my name?  
Do you want me to stay?  
Am I worth it to you?

From the grips of hell  
I seem to arise  
Spreading my wings  
And taking to the skies

I will wait now  
For however long it takes  
For that one moment in time  
When you embrace me again

Don't forget me  
Come back to my side  
Revitalize my hope  
That we will be one again


End file.
